la verdad de los sentimientos
by yiana.stif
Summary: Aveces creemos que las cosas son tal y como las vemos, pero como en todo ahí excepciones y la verdad es otra muy distinta.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo los uso como mi rara imaginación me dice =P

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Un día corriente como otro cualquiera en magnolia, por lo menos eso pensaba una rubia mientras caminaba hacia el gremio.

Iba tranquila, (dentro de lo que cabía) y luciendo una sonrisa que a medida que pasaban los días parecía más creíble y más sincera. y en  
cierto modo esta feliz, feliz porque había conseguido empezar a superar algo que la habia consumido.

¿Pero que era aquello que la había consumido?

Su pregunta fue respondida al ingresar en aquel lugar, el gremio.

ahí se encontraban todas sus personas queridas, incluida su persona amada junto a una buena amiga suya.

-¡Bueno dias! - saludo ella efusivamente

-¡Lucy! buenos días - saludaba Levy corriendo a acercarse a ella

-Bueno dias levy.

-Bueno dias lucy - se escucho un poco alejado el saludos de natsu.

-Hola nNatsu - respondió ella- lisanna

-¡hola Lucy!

-vamos a la barra levy , me apetece un batido

-¡esta bien!

Dicho esto se fueron a la barra donde mira les atendió. Lucy se paro un poco a ver el gremio, por fin después de tantos acontecimientos  
volvía a mostrar su aspecto "normal" y eso le gustaba.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba, pero por suerte cada vez menos. Natsu y lisanna. desde hacia ya un mes que siempre estaban juntos, siempre juntos. en el gremio se rumoreo la posibilidad de que fueran algo más, cosa que en principio deprimió a lucy, hasta ese  
instante ella no era consiente de lo que sentía y fue una manera un poco cruel de enterarse.

-Veo que estas mas animada - comentó Levy sonriente

-Si, - respondió Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro - cada día estoy mejor y eso me alegra

-Eres una persona muy fuerte

Levy era la única persona que sabia lo que Lucy sentía por Natsu y así mismo fue la única persona que la consoló, incluso se buscó una  
misión, la más fácil que pudiera encontrar para llevársela un tiempo a descansar. Le fue un poco complicado el convencer a su equipo y a  
natsu de que ambas estarían bien .

Aquello era un detalle que a ella le desconcertaba. La preocupación de Natsu por Lucy. Natsu en la visión de Levy seguía igual, llendo a  
misiones con Lucy y Happy, protegiéndola y hablando con ella con su peculiar forma. Lo único que ella veía que había cambiado es que él  
dedicaba varias horas a hablar con Lisanna.

-No es cuestión de fuerza, - comentó Lucy interrumpiendo sus pensamiento - es cuestión de buscar la felicidad

-¿A que te refieres?

-En el tiempo en el que estuvimos solas decidí, que si de verdad amaba a esa persona debería dejarla ser feliz - comentó Lucy con una sonrisa  
nostálgica en el rostro - y esa persona es feliz.

-Eres una persona muy amable lucy - elogió Levy - yo seria incapaz de hacerlo.

-Son formas distintas de amar, pero levy tu no tienes problemas... él esta siempre pendiente de ti.

-¿a que te refieres? - preguntó levy mientras su evidente rostro se enrojecia mostrandole a Lucy que acertaba.

-Tú y yo lo sabemos... - comentó picaresca Lucy y se acerco al ruborizado rostro de Levy.

- Gajeel. - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que solo Levy pudo escucharlo

-¿¡que!? - gritó la aludida - ¡es mentira! ¡no te inventes cosas así lucy!

Las protestas de Levy fueron escuchadas por todo el gremio provocando que lucy se riera, mientras una aturdida Levi seguía negando cosas  
hasta sacadas de su imaginación.

Todos en el gremio se reían al ver la cara inocente de Levy, ruborizada y mareada. y la mesa de Natsu y Lisanna no fue una excepción.

-Parece que Lucy esta de muy buen humor hoy. - comentó Natsu

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por su sonrisa - comentó él mirando a Lucy fijamente - su sonrisa hoy la hace brillar mucho.

-Natsu dragneel fijándose en la sonrisa de una chica... curioso - comentó ella burlonamente.

-¿Pero que dices? - protesto natsu levemente sonrojado.

-Solo lo que veo - contestó lisanna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo solo comenté eso porque si ella esta de buen humor sera mas fácil convencerla de ir a una misión - en ese momento Natsu le agradeció a  
su mente el pensar en una rápida y creíble respuesta.

-¿Piensas volver a irte de misión tan pronto?

-¿pronto? - preguntó él confundido - hace casi una semana que no vamos y seguro que lucy estará empezando a preocuparse de su alquiler.

-Pero porque no te esperas unos días más, me gustaría que fuéramos a pescar - le pidió ella.

Lisanna decidió que era el momento de echar las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella siempre había tenido el amor de hacia Natsu bien guardado, pero  
al verlo con Lucy decidió poner la llave, más todo eso cambio cuando empezó Natsu a hablar con ella.

Era cierto que en principio el tema principal era Lucy. Todo como un libro " Lucy vida y obra de una maga celestial"pero poco a poco los temas de conversación iban cambiando y dejaron un poco de lado a "lucy" con lo cual Lisanna se preguntó si eso significaba algo.

¿Podria ser acaso que él no tuviera aquellos sentimientos que todo el mundo suponía que tenía? y si fuera así el hecho de que pasarás mas tiempo con ella y no con Lucy significaba que quien en realidad ocupaba su corazón era ella.

-Hace poco vi un sitio precio - empezó a comentar Lisanna a Natsu - y he pensado que podríamos ir a allí a pasar el día.

-¿a pasar el día? - preguntó él confuso

-¿si, podríamos hacer un picnic y pescar.

Natsu lo pensó por menos de una segundo a Happy le gustaría una dosis extra de pescado y Lisanna cocinaba bien.

-¡Suena bien! - comentó eufórico y entusiasta él.

-¡Que bien!

Lisanna sonrío feliz, ese día debería ser un día para recordar. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a Natsu alejarse y acercarse  
al grupo de Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- grito él - ¡Lisanna me ha dicho de mañana hacer un picnic! ¿te apuntas?

Lucy miro incrédula a Natsu, luego disimuladamente si mirada hacia lisanna que tenia una clara decepción en el rostro.

"Es un despistado " pensó Lucy, ella entendía que su invitación se debía a que eran compañeros de equipo, más no otra cosa. Puede que  
aunque le costase ella ayudaría un poco a Lisanna y al mismo Natsu en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento Natsu - respondió Lucy - pero no voy.

-¿Porque? sera divertido - insistio él

-Es que no me apetece.

-Bueno pues nada - contesto el desganado . La sonrisa de Lisanna volvió por un segundo - ¡Lisanna dejamos eso para otro día, ya que no va Lucy lo mejor sera ir a una misión

-¿Pero por qué? - preguntó lisanna decepcionada.

-¡No! - respondio lucy rápidamente al ver a Lisanna. había que inventar una excusa creíble - Natsu la verdad es que tengo una cita, así que no  
puedo ir. pero vayan ustedes y diviértanse

La sonrisa de Lucy era muy creíble, después de tanta practica era normal, tanto que Natsu la creyó.

-¡Vah! Lucy si es por eso mejor vente con nosotros.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Lucy tus citas siempre salen mal - comentó él burlón - ¡ven con nosotros!

-Pero como te atreves... - ella se estaba empezando a molestar.

-Sabes que no se te dan bien - insistió él.

-¡Y tú que sabrás! - gritó ella molesta, provocando un poco de miedo en Natsu ( y del gremio en general) - ¡Por si no lo sabes no es la primera vez que salgo con él y las cosas van muy bien!

-Lucy- quizo intervenir Levy.

-Así que no me molestes, mañana estaré con él - sentenció ella firmemente, y se giró rápidamente caminando a paso firme para salir del gremio - Levy recuerda que debemos de ir de compras para lo de mañana.

La mente ingeniosa de Levy la comprendió a la perfección, dio una fugaz mirada a Gajeel quien suspiró cansado, sus planes habían cambiado.

-¡Si! - contestó ella mientras se daba prisa en alcanzar a Lucy.

Después de eso reinó por un momento el silencio, aquel acto de la maga había sido muy impactante, pero lo mas curioso era ¡¿que Lucy tenía un novio!?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sera una historia corta de dos o tres capitulos, puesto que en estas cosas prefiero escribir poco =P ya tengo muchos trabajos pendientes xD.

!Se aceptan toda clase de criticas!

copyrigth __ yiana


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, siento haber tardado en publicar, pero como siempre ando super ocupada.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y me alegra saber que les gusto el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Aquel silencio que estaba reinando en el gremio, silencio extraño teniendo en cuenta cómo eran, pero acabó cuando la rubia y su amiga salieron por la puerta, para dar paso a los "comentarios".

−¿Lucy con novio? − decía Mirajane sin poder encajarles bien las palabras

−N-nov-i-o − consiguió decir Erza con dificultad mientras su inocente mete desvariaba el tema y centraba a ella como protagonista en algo que podríamos decir que era una historia digna de cualquier telenovela − cu-ida de mí.

−¿Estás bien ? le preguntaba Jellal mientras veía preocupado sus extraños movimientos.

−Eso es imposible − protestaba gray desde otro extremo de la sala un poco furioso, se sentí principalmente ofendido por no haberse enterado antes − simplemente no puede ser

−¿Por qué Gray- sama dice eso? ¿Acaso Gray-sama esta celoso? − preguntaba Juvia quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de Gray casi exageradamente llorando.

−¡¿pero qué dices?! − protesto él

−¿Entonces no es cierto? − volvió a preguntar ella. _"si Gray-sama no está celoso, eso quiere decir que no siente nada por Lucy, y si ella ya tiene a alguien eso quiere decir que Juvia tiene el camino libre"_ pensó ella. Automáticamente se "abalanzo" sobre el muchacho − ¡Gray-sama y Juvia por fin podrán estar juntos!

−¡Juvia! ¡Déjame! − protestaba la víctima.

Por otra parte cerca a la barra una persona se había quedado de pie ignorando los comentarios de todo el gremio al respecto de la rubia. Estaba confuso y extrañamente dolido ¿como ella podría estar con alguien y no haberle dicho algo? su mente no abarcaba mucho, era consciente de sus limitaciones, más aún así ellos era amigos y según tenía entendido los amigos se contaban ese tipo de cosas. ¿Acaso podría estar equivocado y ella no le consideraba un amigo?

−Seguramente se trate de una mentira − se autoconvecío él.

−Natsu − escuchó su nombre y giró la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba. Lisanna estaba un poco preocupada al ver la reacción de su amigo − ¿estás bien?

−Si, − contesto él sonriente − parece ser que para mañana simplemente seremos nosotros dos.

Lisanna sonrió feliz, no sabía exactamente si las palabras de Lucy eran mentiras o no, y si Natsu estaba como aseguraba, pero mañana sería su gran día y ella debería lucir una sonrisa en aquel momento, pero antes sabía que debía hacer algunas cosas.

En otra parte de la cuidad, la ahora "centro de atención del gremio" intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar. Se encontraba furiosa, dolida, avergonzada pero sobre todo dolida. Él se había burlado de ella.

−¡Lucy! − llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos su amiga, quien andaba detrás de ella intentando seguirle el ritmo de su "caminata".

−Lo siento Levy − se disculpo la rubia al ver a su amiga agotaba − porque no descansamos en esta cafetería.

La cafetería a la que se refería no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, un par de pasos para suerte de la cansada Levy, así que esta accedió gustosa.

Una vez dentro una se sentaron en una mesa vacía donde Levy se sintió en el cielo. La cafetería no era nada del otro mundo, típica cafetería, la clasifico Lucy. A los poco segundos se les acerco una muchacha de su edad que vestía un uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en una falda corta rosa y una camisa blanca. La camarera.

−¿Que desean tomar?− preguntó amablemente la camarera.

−Un té de Jazmín - pidió Levy mirando de reojo la carta de té`s.

−Yo quiero una copa doble de helado de chocolate − empezó a pedir Lucy mientras veía la carta de postres −con nata, sirope de chocolate y m&m`s.

−Perfecto. − dicho esto la camarera termino de apuntar las órdenes en su pequeña libreta y se retiró.

−Parece que hoy amaneciste con apetito Lucy

−¿Por que lo dices?

−Porque normalmente sueles pedir un té − comentó ella mientras examinaba el rostro de su amiga el cual parecía un poco afligido − ¿te ha molestado lo de Natsu y Lisanna?

−No.

−¿Entonces por qué estas así?

−No es el hecho de que me molesté, el que vayan a salir juntos lo que me irrita − empezó a explicar Lucy − es simplemente que me sentí ofendida, era como si no solo me rechazara sino que además se daba el lujo de ofenderme.

−Sabes cómo es él seguramente no lo dijo para molestarte − defendió ella, mientras veía como la camarera se acercaba a ellas y colocaba los pedidos en la mesa, ella cogió su taza y le colocó un poco de azúcar con la cucharilla y empezó a removerla. − Natsu es Natsu.

−Pero en todo debe haber un límite − comentó Lucy mientras empezaba a "devorar" su helado − es que no veía la cara de Lisanna, es desconsiderado hasta con ella.

−Puede que no la entendiera.

−Pues debería esforzarse más en entender. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo en su cita? ¿Acaso tengo cara de "sujeta velas"?

−Puede que con la nata por el rostro se te dé un poco el blanco de las velas − comentó Levy mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al ver la cara de su amiga empezando a cubrirse con la nata del helado. Esta por su parte cogió rápidamente la servilleta y empezó a limpiársela − Aún así ¿eres consciente de la pequeña "bomba" que has lanzado al gremio?

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Has gritado un claro "tengo novio" − Levy miro con atención el cambio de expresión de su amiga, la vergüenza era muy evidente − sin pasar por el hecho de que mañana tienes una cita con "él".

−No lo menciones.

−Averiguaran que es mentira, o mejor dicho Natsu te descubrirá.

−¿Por qué iba a hacerlo él?

−Es Natsu, seguramente mañana irá a tu casa a pedirte nuevamente que los acompañes.

−Eso lo dudo mucho - comentó Lucy - recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que él no se acerca a mi casa. Aparte de eso yo no estaré

−¿Y eso?

−Hay que seguir las mentiras hasta su final, mañana saldré, sola pero saldré. A menos que me quieras acompañar.

−Lo siento pero no puedo he quedado, incluso ahora se suponía que estaría con él. Dudo mucho que mañana me permita escaparme como lo he hecho hoy.

−Bueno teniendo en cuenta el periodo de libertad que te ha dado Gajje, aprovechémoslo y vamos de compras que mañana tengo una cita y no tengo nada que ponerme.

−¿Por qué crees que es Gajjel?

−Eres muy evidente Levy.

Así volvió una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy, todo lo que le ocurría era muy difícil de sobre llevar, pero ella lo conseguiría, porque quería ser feliz.

Se pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día viendo tiendas y comprando ropa, por una parte esto preocupaba a Lucy, porque intuía que no tendría dinero para el alquiler pero se decía a sí misma _"un día es un día"._

Al final del día sus compras finalizaron en una Librería cosa normal teniendo en cuenta la afición de ambas por lo libros, en un momento vió un libro que le trajo un pequeño Dejavú y se decidió en llevárselo.

_"Encuentro predestinado"_

El Dejavú se hizo notar más cuando vio que su mano chocho con otra y mucho más cuando vio la persona que era.

Era aquel muchacho que estaba de paso por la cuidad mientras escribía un libro, aquel que dejo plantado por irse de misión con Natsu y happy.

−Hola − le saludó él.

−hola − saludó ella con un sonrojo en el rostro al notar que la misma escena había vuelto a ocurrir, y al recordar su desplante.

−Me alegra mucho volver a verte − empezó a decir él − la verdad es que quería verte porque no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme bien

−Aquella vez no pude ir por-

−No importa, la amiga que mandaste era muy agradable y muy guapa − comentó el con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro − pero, te hubiera preferido a ti, creo que congeniábamos más y teníamos más temas de conversación.

−Eso es cierto, nos lo pasamos muy bien.

−En parte volví a esta ciudad por eso, me gustaría concluir bien mi estancia aquí − explicó con nostalgia − he estado buscándote y pensaba que no te encontraría, solo me quedaré hasta mañana, así que si te apetece podemos quedar mañana para volver a pasar el día juntos, seguramente hay cosas de esta ciudad que aún no me has enseñado.

Lucy se lo pensó un poco, por una parte se sentiría culpable si saliese con el chico sin sentir nada por él, pero por otra parte era mejor que pasarse todo el día sola y era cierto que se lo había pasado bien con él.

−Está bien, quedamos en la plaza a las 12.

−Perfecto, nos vemos mañana

−Nos vemos.

−Eres rápida − comentó Levy con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, cuando vio que el chico se había ido − en menos de 24 horas obtienes una cita.

−No es cierto, ¡no buscaba una cita!

−¿Lo conocías?

−Si lo conocí hace un tiempo, es un colega escritor.

−Romance entre escritores, lindo − comentó Levy con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un tono picaresco.

−¿No digas esas cosas!

Lucy sentió avergonzada, el leer tantos libros había afectado a la imaginación de Levy. Al regresar a su casa Lucy se sintió feliz, había pasado un buen día (a pesar de todo) y mañana seguramente sería igual de bueno, o quizás mejor.

Dejó las bolsas de ropa que había comprado al lado de la cama y se fue a duchar. Al ya estar aseada se vistió, poniéndose el pijama, antes de dormir saco toda la ropa que había comprado y se puso a elegir el conjunto que se pondría mañana al final eligió un vestido rosa con una chaqueta azul y unas botas negras. Lo tendió en la cama para admirarlos un poco, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho porque llamaron a su puerta.

−¿Quién es? – pregunto colocándose frente a la puerta.

−Soy Lisanna – respondieron al otro lado de la puerta.

Lucy estaba extrañada, no solo por el hecho de que alguien del gremio llama a su puerta, normalmente entraban sin llamar, si no por la hora que era y el hecho de que fuera Lisanna. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente se encontró a Lisanna.

−Siento presentarme a estas horas, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

−Claro, pasa – la invitó a entrar Lucy y ella entró un poco nerviosa – ¿quieres algo de beber?

−No gracias.

−Y de que querrías hablar.

−En primer lugar quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy.

−No hay por que darlas, Natsu es muy despistado como para darse cuenta de las cosas.

−Lo sé – aceptó ella – y en segundo lugar, me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tú Lucy

−¿Lo que siento yo?

−Ya sabes, sobre Natsu.

−Pues lo normal entre amigos.

−Lucy estoy hablando enserio – insistió Lisanna − ¿te gusta Natsu? Porque si es así yo no intentaré nada, tu eres mi amiga y-

−¡Lisanna! – La interrumpió Lucy – puede que en algún momento me gustara, pero el verle feliz a tu lado me hace entender que él estará muy bien contigo, porque a pesar de lo que sienta, somos amigos y lo que quiero es la felicidad para mis amigos.

−Lucy…

−Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes una cita y no será bueno presentarse con ojeras en el rostro.

Lisanna no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó, abrazó a su amiga, porque estaba feliz de tener una amiga así, que prefería sacrificarse solo para verlos feliz.

−Gracias Lucy. – agradeció ella – eres increíble.

Esa noche a Lucy le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, se sentía incomoda y con ganas de llorar, pero no lloraría porque ella decidió ser fuerte, por ella y por sus amigos.

Podemos decir que aquella noche ambas se dieron cuenta de lo importante que son los amigos, y aunque no tuvieran relación sanguínea ellos eran parte de su familia, y como tal se cuidarían, protegerían y buscarían la felicidad juntos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero poner pronto el que creo será el último capitulo, he valorado si colocar un poco de Lemon... pero no lo sé =P

Tengo un pequeño castigo por parte de mis amigos a no escribir más cosas que no tengan que ver con el Libro pero los he convencido de que me dejen escribir cuando tenga 50 paginas más editadas, así que puede que tarde un poco en subir... aunque todo de pende de mi animo xD quien sabe puede que en un dia lo tenga todo.

Sin mas que agregar, nos vemos pronto n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber demorado tanto... pero me surgieron varias cosillas, este ultimo capi es más largo como pidieron xD y contiene Lemon así que advertido estas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El siempre puntual sol empezó a asomarse por la ciudad colándose débilmente por la ventana de Lucy y despertándola. Aquel día ella se sentía bien, extrañamente su cuerpo estaba relajado, sensación que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

Salió de la cama y empezó a prepararse para salir, aunque aún quedaban unas horas ella decidió que si tenía que fingir una cita lo haría con todo a la perfección, aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que realmente era una cita y que aquel chico era en simples palabras, un encanto, no habría que esforzarse mucho.

Después de levantarse y desayunar procedió a prepararse para la "cita" tendió aquel traje en su cama para contemplarlo un poco, aquel vestido era precioso. Puede que internamente aun deseara que esta cita fuese con otra persona. Suspiró pesadamente intentando librarse de aquel sentimiento que solo volvía para atormentarla.

Se vistió tranquila y llamo a Cáncer para que la peinara. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y vi que estaba perfecta, aunque una cosa llamo su atención. Delante de aquel espejo estaba una pequeña cajita. Recordó como Levy antes de irse se lo regalaba, con una frase que nuevamente la hizo sonrojar.

_"Para que tus besos de mañana sepan a fresa"_

Cogió la cajita y la abrió, encontrándose un pequeño labial, que decía "fresa".

Estuvo indecisa de qué hacer con el, ella no quería besar a aquel chico, pero también eso no impedía que no se tenía que ver bien.

Se aplicó con cuidado el labial, le gusto el pequeño toque rosa que el labial le daba a sus labios, se relamió u poco intentando comprobar el saber.

―¡Es cierto sabe a fresa! ― dijo un poco eufórica. Sin darse cuenta se volvió a sonrojar ― ¡tonta Levy que pone en mi cabeza besos con sabor a fresa!

Pero en realidad más tonta era ella que se lo había colocado. Suspiró pesadamente y emprendió su rumbó a su "cita", pero una extraña sensación la embargo y rápidamente se giró a su ventana. Pero no encontró nada.

Se quedó un momento pensativa, ella juraría que sintió que alguien la veía.

Pero aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto su mirada pasaba por un reloj cercano que indicaba que llegaría tarde. Y sin más miramientos se fue corriendo a su "cita".

Su caminar era lento. Estaba como intrigado, no, triste, no, preocupado, no, mejor aún dolido. Demonios. Natsu simplemente no entendía como se sentía.

Su propósito esta mañana era claro, sabía lo que haría y como lo haría, y estaba seguro de que no fallaría. Pero no fue así.

Al entrar por aquella ventana y verla de esa forma, le entraron las dudas, y puede que fuese por aquel motivo por lo que no se movió ni articuló palabra alguna. Simplemente se quedó contemplándola tan... ¿Linda?

Pero algo había ahí que no le gustaba, porque se estaba poniendo linda para otra persona y menos aún le gusto las palabras que de aquellos ahora brillosos labios salieron.

El sabor a fresa fue algo que le atrajo, se preguntó si ahora la besaba realmente sabría a eso, ¿o sabría a algo totalmente distinto y nuevo para él? y en realidad poco le falto para saltar y comprobarlo, de todos es sabido lo impulsivo que era en esas cosas. Pero aquella siguiente frase lo desconcertó.

_"besos con sabor a fresa"_

Entonces si ella se estaba poniendo "_eso_" era para una cita, para la supuesta cita que hoy tenía.

Él nunca creyó en aquellas palabras, era ridículo, es que simplemente el hecho de juntar aquellas palabras no tenía sentido. Nunca en su cabeza se planteó el "Lucy" y "cita" juntos en una oración. Y no entendió por qué pero simplemente se fue de ahí.

Y ahora estaba vagando por la ciudad sin saber muy bien que hacer, todo esto lo superaba. Él creía que con lo que había hecho ya estarían las cosas siguiendo su rumbo normal, pero no fue así. Pero entonces todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para alejarse de ella fue en vano, porque ahí estaba nuevamente aquella molestia que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Él en su momento creyó que eso era lo mejor, porque cuando estaba con ella aquella sensación le molestaba, el olor que él sentía en su almohada al dormir con ella lo enloquecía, las sonrisas que ella le mostraba le hacían acelerar el ritmo de su corazón y aunque en parte aquellos celos que tenía a verla dedicar más de una sonrisa a los chicos del gremio aún seguía oponiendo resistencia a irse, él ya se sentía bien, y agradecía muchísimo a Lisanna por la compañía que le brindaba y que hacía que olvidara esas cosas.

¿Pero entonces porque volvía todo de golpe?

―¡Natsu! ― escucho que lo llamaban y se giró a ver quién era. Y ahí estaba Lisanna acercándose a él con una brillante sonrisa y lo que parecía una maleta de mimbre ― ¿te estaba buscando?

―¿A mí?

¿Es que acaso has olvidado lo de hoy? - reprocho ella un poco molesta, y como para no estarlo para ella era un día especial aunque él no lo sabia

―Lo siento ― se disculpó el nervioso ― es que fui a hacer una cosa y se me pasó el tiempo.

―¿Y que era tan importante?

―Nada, nada ― intentó evitar la respuesta y mostro un sonrisa intentando con eso calmarla ― vámonos.

Ella lo vio desconfiada pero lo omitió, y en su lugar ensancho su sonrisa y se colocó delante de él.

―¿No me vas a decir nada? ― preguntó ella sonriente

―¿De qué? ― preguntó el intrigado por la pregunta de su amiga.

―¡Oh! ¿Vamos, Natsu que no te das cuenta? ― preguntó ella molesta mientras veía como él simplemente ladeaba la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería ― ¡mi ropa! ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo voy vestida?

Ahora sí que ella estaba un poco enfadada, se había pasado toda la mañana preparándose para este momento y podría jurar que se veía muy bien, y efectivamente era así, ella llevaba un vestido azul floreado que la hacía resaltar y probablemente robar más de una mirada del habitantes masculinos de la ciudad. Pero era Natsu, que más se podría esperar de él.

―¿Es que acaso no me veo linda? ― pregunto ella un poco dolida.

―Claro que te ves linda ― respondió el sonriente ― tu siempre te ves linda.

Aquella respuesta combinada con la sonrisa de Natsu fue lo único que necesito para que sus ánimos volvieran y que un pequeño rubor apareciera en su rostro.

―¿De verdad crees eso?

―Si no lo creyera no lo diría ― comentó el tranquilo mientras ella se sonrojaba más ― vámonos, que me está empezando a dar hambre.

Ella asintió levemente mientras avanzaba guiando a Natsu al sitio elegido, se sentía nerviosa y no solo era por las palabras del chico hacia ella si no también por su pronta actuación, pero a medida que avanzaban ella empezaba a tener dudas y esas se debían a la expresión de vacío que él tenía reflejada en el rostro.

―¿De verdad estas bien?

―¡Claro! ¿Porque no iba a estarlo? ― preguntó el mostrándole una sonrisa ― ¿aún queda mucho? ¡De verdad tengo mucha hambre!

―No, estamos por llegar.

―¡Qué bien! le prometí a happy que le llevaría mucho pescado.

―¿Y cómo lo harás?

Él miró sin entender.

―No has traído las cañas de pescar.

La expresión del chico fue un poema de una gran tragedia romana, él solo venía para dos cosas, dos simples cosas ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado algo como eso? en menos de un segundo recordó que su idea era ir por Lucy y después por sus cosas, puede que fuese por culpa de lo que vio lo que le hiciera olvidar.

―Bueno, lo importante es la compañía ¿verdad? ― dijo Lisanna intentando animarlo y mostrándole una dulce sonrisa, él por su parte solo le vio un poco decepcionado, pero ella sabía qué hacer para animarlo ― además hice tu comida preferida.

Dicho y hecho. Las palabras justas en el momento justo, ella sabía usarlas de eso no cabía ninguna duda. La actitud de Natsu cambió radicalmente y su mirada volvió a dar aquella luz, que lo caracterizaba.

Aquel sitio que Lisanna lo llevo era realmente agradable y a vista de una mujer podríamos decir que precioso, pero para Natsu era principalmente agradable y realmente un buen sitio para pescar. Nuevamente se arrepintió por no haber traído su caña de pescar y esperaba que happy le supiera perdonar.

La velada en visión de ambos era perfecta, una entretenida charla y exquisita comida combinada con la tranquilidad del sitio hicieron que por fin Natsu se olvidara por completo del tema de Lucy.

―Natsu... ― empezó a decir una muy nerviosa Lisanna ― ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

―¡Claro que sí! ― contesto él muy sonriente.

―Me alegro ― el rostro de la chica empezó a enrojecerse a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, cosa que desconcertó un poco al chico ― hay una razón por la que quería venir aquí contigo...

―¿Te ocurre algo Lisanna? ― pregunto él curioso al ver el rojo carmín de las mejillas de la nombrada ― ¿no tendrás fiebre?

―¡No! ― se apresuró ella a decir ― mira escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor.

El asintió

―La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque quería decirte algo...

Él volvió a asentir.

―Y lo que quería decirte... es...

El seguía asintiendo, provocando más nervios en la muchacha

―Es... es... ― era más que claro que le costaba decir las susodichas palabras.― ¡es que me gustas!

El volvió a asentir

Aquel acto desilusionó un poco a la chica, ¿acaso podríamos considerar el asentir como una respuesta?

―¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

El asintió

―Natsu...

Él asintió

―¡¿Acaso piensas asentir a todo lo que te digo?! ― ahora sí que estaba molesta, el por su parte iba a volver a asentir pero al ver la cara de la chica se contuvo ― ¡dime algo!

―¿Qué quieres que te diga?

―¿Es que no escuchaste lo que te dije? ― preguntó ofendida ― ¡te dije que me gustabas!

―Si la escuché ― se justificó él ― ¿pero eso es normal no? tú también me gustas

Aquel comentario mesclado con la sonrisa del chico no solo provocó que ella se enrojeciera, si no que cambiara totalmente su estado de ánimo.

―¿De verdad?

―Claro que sí ― comentó él con una sonrisa ― por eso somos muy buenos amigos.

Aquel comentario la desconcertó, podría ser aquello un justificante de que siempre estuvieran juntos, o podría deberse mejor a la categoría en la que él la había encasillado. Conociendo la simpleza de mente de Natsu puede que no haya entendido con exactitud su pregunta. Conociendo a Natsu eso debió de tenerlo presente. Fuese como fuse ella tenía, no, debía de aclarárselo.

―Te estas confundiendo ― empezó a decir la muchacha un poco incomoda mientras él la veia confuso ― yo no me refería a ese tipo de gustar.

―Entonces... ― empezó a decir él un poco nervioso

―Yo me refería al me gustas que hay entre un hombre y una mujer, a lo que yo me refería es a que yo estoy enamorada de ti.

La reacción de Natsu era de sorpresa, confusión, miedo, nerviosismo y preocupación. Él siempre se había referido a Lisanna como una amiga y esto no era de amigos, pero no sabía que debería de hacer, él intuía que ella sentía algo más que amistad por él era su mejor amiga desde pequeños, pero lo que él creía que ella sentía era cariño de hermanos. Por su parte Lisanna esta incomoda, no sabía cómo actuar y menos viendo la expresión de temerosa de él.

―¿No vas a decir nada?

―¿No sé qué decir?

―Es sencillo ― comento ella mientras se acercaba un poco a él, poniéndolo sin saberlo más nervioso (si es que aún se podía estar más) ― ¿que sientes tú por mí?

―Yo te quiero - respondió el después de unos minutos ― pero como hermana, lo siento pero no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por ti.

―Entiendo...

―Lo siento

―No te preocupes ― dijo ella intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían emanar de su rostro ― si no es, no es

―Yo...

―¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Él asintió

―¿Es por Lucy?

―¿Qué? ― dijo él levemente sonrojado cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ella ― ¡claro que no!

―Ya veo...

―¿Porque me preguntas eso?

―Porque, antes todos suponían que se gustaban

―¡¿Qué?!

―Era normal, siempre estaban juntos... ― explicó ella ― pero bueno tal parece que no es así porque a ti no te gusta y tú a ella tampoco

Aquel último comentario desconcertó a Natsu

―Sabes ayer estuve con ella, fui a verla por la noche ― comentó ella ― fui por lo que ocurrió en el gremio, al parecer ella se inventó de lo su cita para que tú y yo estuviéramos solos

―¡¿Invento?! ― grito él curioso, una parte suya sabía que ella no podía tener una cita, más esa parte callo al verla alistarse.

―Sí, puede que ahora este sola fingiendo una cita ― comentó ella mirando fijamente a Natsu esperando algún tipo de reacción, por su parte el chico intentaba contener una pequeña sonrisa ― pero bueno teniendo en cuenta de que es muy linda y que el traje que se compro era precioso seguramente hoy terminará con uno

Él la miró extrañado.

―¿Terminará con uno?

―¡Claro! ― respondió ella ― Lucy es preciosa deberías saberlo, cualquiera mataría por estar con ella, bueno cualquiera menos tú.

―Es mi amiga

―Lo sé, y también la mía ― ella giro su vista al cielo ― te imaginas que encontrara pronto por fin ese ansiado amor, que se casen y tengan hijos, seguramente sería una buena madre.

―¿Porque tienes que pensar en eso?

―¿Te molesta? ― preguntó curiosa, él negó con la cabeza ― las mujeres somos así, nos gusta soñar, apuesto que ella también piensa en eso, aunque más aún, en su primer beso, porque no sé si sabias que a ella nunca la han besado...

Aquello estremeció a Natsu y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

_"besos con sabor a fresa"_

Por su parte Lisanna sonrió tímidamente, desde el primer momento que le hizo la pregunto supo que a él le gustaba Lucy, y al igual que ella, habría que darle un empujón.

Lentamente se puso de pie y estiró la mano invitando a él a levantarse, cosa que el hizo. Y literalmente lo cogió y le empujo con dirección a la ciudad. Él volvió el rostro desconcertado no entendía a que venía todo eso.

―Ve ― dijo ella aunque en realidad era una orden. Él seguía sin entender. Nuevamente lo volvió a empujar ― ve con ella, conviértete en la persona que estará siempre con Lucy.

―Ya te dij-

―No te mientas más ― interrumpió ella un poco molesta mientras él estaba confuso ― ve porque si no lo haces otro ocupará tu lugar y sé que no quieres que eso ocurra.

Él por su parte se quedó pensativo por un momento, ¿de verdad tenia aquellos sentimientos por Lucy? y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, no era por ella, si no por él. Lo que ocurría es que aquellas sensaciones no eran más que la demostración de que ella era más que una amiga para él y por lo tanto quería más. ¿Pero cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de eso?

Sin embargo ahí estaba Lisanna, la cual minutos antes le había confesado sus sentimientos, haciéndole ver lo que por "estupidez" no había sido capaz de observar.

―Ve ― volvió a decir ella. Pero esta vez no hizo falta empujarlo. Natsu simplemente asintió y corrió dejando sola a Lisanna.

Ella vio como él se perdía entre la espesura del bosque, y al ver que su mirada no encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro de él, se desplomo en el suelo mientras las lágrimas que había retenido durante este tiempo empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Pero ella no lo impedía, quería que salieran, ella quería que salieran todas para así no volver a llorar más por Natsu. Quería de algún modo curaran el pequeño daño que le había hecho a su corazón.

―Mañana seguramente me dolerá mucho la cabeza...

Ella miro hacia el cielo y sonrió, porque a pesar de estar triste, o mejor dicho destrozada, estaba feliz, porque sus amigos podrían estar juntos. Porque ahora ellos serían felices.

Ahora Natsu estaba corriendo, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no haber llegado a aquella conclusión por él mismo, pero aquel sentimiento era opacado por los nervios que sentía, aún no sabía que era lo que exactamente tenía que hacer para hacer comprender a Lucy sus sentimientos, así que probablemente haría lo que mejor se le daba, ser impulsivo. Tardo menos de una hora en llegar a la ciudad, ahora solo tenía que encontrarla ¿pero dónde? decidió que la mejor forma era buscando por toda la ciudad.

Así fue que la encontró, aunque puede que después de ver lo que vio quizás hubiera sido mejor no encontrarla, por lo menos hubiera sido menos doloroso.

ahí estaba ella radiante sentada en la fuente del parque como si esperara a alguien, algo dentro de él decía que era él mismo al que esperaba y se iba a acercar para confirmarlo, pero no fue así. Había otra persona que se acercó con ella, un estúpido chico con pinta de niño bueno, el parecía traerle algo a ella, un helado, el cual ella acepto gustosa. Parecían felices, una puñetera pareja feliz, no entendía que sucedía, ¿es que acaso ella no está fingiendo una cita? ¿Lisanna le había mentido? o simplemente había llegado tarde.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido, el no quería quedarse ahí ni un minuto más, así que se alejó lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, no sabía dónde ir, no quería ir al gremio, no tenía ánimos, tampoco volver con Lisanna, porque en cierta forma era su culpa de su estado, probablemente su casa sería el mejor lugar al que ir. Curioso es el destino puesto que él en el momento justo en el que se había decidido había llegado a la casa de Lucy.

Se debatió un momento en entrar, no era bueno después de lo que había visto, ¿acaso era masoquista? efectivamente era masoquista, o eso pensó cuando se vio dentro de aquel lugar. Rápidamente el olor de Lucy lo empezó a embargar, se tiró en la cama de ella y se dejó llevar por aquel olor enloquecedor.

―Soy un estúpido ― fue lo único que dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Lucy, ella estaba feliz, había sido un acierto el haber aceptado aquella "cita" era cierto que en la anterior ocasión se lo había pasado muy bien, pero este día lo superaba con creces, habían ido a comer a un sitio hermoso tomado un helado en el parque, y aunque en aquel momento tuvo un pequeño desliz y sin darse cuenta le vino a la cabeza Natsu ahora estaba perfectamente. Y más en el sitio que se encontraban, porque para terminar el día perfecto solo hacía falta una cena perfecta y ahí es donde ella se encontraba, en un hermoso y romántico restaurante teniendo una apacible y entretenida cena con alguien que si podíamos considerar un caballero.

Por qué negar lo evidente, el chico lo tenía todo, era guapo, inteligente, atento, educado... en fin todo lo que una chica quería.

Aunque reacia a tomar vino, ella acepto puesto que el había propuesto un pequeño brindis, para según el conmemorar el día tan esplendido que habían pasado juntos. Aquel sabor un poco acido afrutado del vino le agrado, aunque puede que mejor hubiera sido que no, por suerte para ella lo único que tenía después de haberse bebido varias copas era una risa "tonta" y cuando salieron del lugar un ligero mareo al andar, fue por esto por lo que aquel chico se ofreció a llevarla a casa, y aunque ella se negase, su insistencia pudo más.

Puede que solo hubiese un modo de terminar una cita como esta, Lucy lo sabía y aunque ella quería que sucediera para por fin poder dar por terminado el tema con Natsu, había algo dentro de ella que aún no quería que eso sucediera, pero ella se encargaría de callarlo.

―Es aquí ― anunció ella mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de su casa.

―¿Crees poder entrar sin matarte? ― preguntó él en broma mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, cosa que ella imitó.

―No te preocupes, no creo que me pase nada

―Bueno si lo dices así puedo quedarme más tranquilo ― comentó el sonriente ― realmente me lo he pasado bien

―Yo también ― agregó ella ― aunque es una pena que te tengas que ir mañana.

―Lo bueno dura poco

―Es lastimosamente cierto.

Él empezó a acercarse a ella cosa que puso nerviosa a Lucy, "_besos con sabor a fresas_" aquella frase resonó un poco en su cabeza, ella se había encargado siempre de tener en sus labios aquel sabor dado por el curioso labial. En su mente había una clara pregunta, puesto que había hecho todo este tiempo es porque ella quería que esto pasara, entonces ¿por qué había aun una pequeña parte de ella que se negaba? era ilógico.

Cerró los ojos decidida, esperando que aquel chico finalizara la unión del beso. Ya podía sentir sus alientos entreverarse e incluso su calidez, estaba ansiosa, cuando por impulso apartó el rostro. ¿Porque lo había hecho? ella deseaba que esto pasara, es que acaso no podía aplacar aquel sentimiento ¿porque?

―Lo siento― se disculpó ella avergonzada.

―La culpa es mía ― comentó él mientras se separaba de ella ― no debí hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza

―Puede que aun sea demasiado pronto, nos hemos visto solo un par de veces. ― justifico él, pero ella sabía que no era por eso ― ha sido un placer volver a estar contigo, espero volver a verte.

Ella asintió levemente la cabeza mientras él se empezó a alejar.

―Nos vemos ― se despedía él girándose a verla mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, a lo cual lo único que pudo hacer ella fue despedirse con la mano.

Se sentía estupida, una completa estúpida. Aquel chico era perfecto para ella, probablemente pudiese hacerle olvidar a Natsu por completo. Pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Porque!?

Ingreso en su casa con rapidez intentando no matarse con las escaleras y conteniendo de alguna forma las lágrimas de su rostro que querían salir, pero no, ella no lloraría, porque se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Debía ser fuerte.

Aunque aquella fuerza poco le duró al ver quien se encontraba en su habitación, más concretamente en su cama, dormido. Se acercó unos pasos hasta llegar al pie de la cama y sin darse cuenta se desplomo al suelo y ya no pudo contenerse más. Lloró, lloró al ver a Natsu durmiendo en su cama como antes lo hacía, lloró porque lo odiaba, porque su amor hacía él no le dejaba seguir adelante con su vida, porque su amor hacia no la dejaba ser feliz. Ella creía que lo había olvidado ya casi por completo pero al verle ahí le hizo comprender que no era así, más que podía hacer, nunca podría hacer algo que lastimara a Lisanna y aunque así fuera tampoco podría forzar al probé Natsu a amarla.

Se abrazó fuertemente intentando inútilmente calmarse, pero era inútil, la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y esta vez, al igual que antes le costaría volver a cerrarla.

Sin darse cuenta aquellos llantos hicieron que la persona que estaba dormida en su cama se despertara, la cual a ver a Lucy en ese estado se alteró y rápidamente se colocó a su lado.

―¿Lucy que pasa?

Pero ella seguía llorando

―¿No me digas que aquel tipo te hizo algo? ― pregunto molesto, en su mente solo había un pensamiento de ira hacia aquel sujeto ― me las va a pagar.

Se giró rápidamente, no sabía dónde estaba pero él lo buscaría, aunque tuviera que recorrer toda la ciudad, le haría pagar muy caro el hacer llorar a Lucy de esa forma.

Pero no pudo salir, puesto que Lucy le estaba tirando de su ropa impidiéndole ir en busca de su objetivo. Ella no iba a dejarlo ir y atacar a aquel chico que no le había hecho nada, aunque claro Natsu no sabía que ella no estaba así por aquel chico, estaba así por él y también por ella, por ser tan débil y no poder olvidarlo de su corazón

―No es él...

―¿Entonces quien fue? ― preguntó molesto ― dímelo para darle su merecido.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella? como poder decirle que en parte era por él por lo que estaba así, simplemente no podía

―Vete...

―¿Qué?

―Vete de mi casa Natsu... ― le pidió ella intentando dejar de llorar ― por favor...

Realmente no quería ver lo más, su simple presencia le lastimaba, ella simplemente quería estar sola para así poder olvidar. Él por su parte no entendía que pasaba, pero el no quería irse, no podía irse. ¡Como mierda se iba a ir y dejarla es ese estado! ¡Jamás!

―No ― respondió mientras se sentaba sobre la cama ― no me iré a ninguna parte

―Vete... ― le ordeno ella intentando inútilmente sacarlo de su casa.

Él por su parte la cogió de sus manos y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola

―¿Cómo podría dejarte así? ― pregunto el preocupado

―Vete ― volvió a pedir ella entre llantos hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de este para que no la viera ― este no es tu lugar, debes irte con Li-

―Este es el lugar en el que quiero estar ― empezó a decir él mientras la aferraba más a él, necesitaba sentirla más cerca ― yo quiero estar siempre en este lugar, contigo

Con aquella frase Lucy no supo q pensar, algo un su interior le decía que aquello podría significar algo, pero no podía aferrarse a algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura, era demasiado doloroso como para intentarlo. Él por su parte no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, por una parte quería decir y hacer todo lo que sentía pero por otra parte tampoco quería forzarla a hacer algo en ese estado.

Ella se separó un poco de él dejando ver su rostro ligeramente ruborizados, sus ojos marrones estaba obteniendo un ligero tono rojo debido a las lágrimas, pero a él no me importaba, seguía viéndose linda, pero una cosa llamo su atención sus labios seguían igual de brillos y rosas que en la mañana, cosa que de una u otra forma lo alivió.

―No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar ― dijo ella intentando contener sus lágrimas ― vete con-

―Tus labios siguen igual

Ella lo miró sin entender, todo era confuso, su actitud sus palabras, todo.

―Eso significa que no has besado a nadie ― aseguró él con una sonrisa mientas elevaba su mano hacia en rostros de ella y tímidamente pasaba su dedo por ellos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y procedía a meter el dedo en su boca comprobando efectivamente aquel sabor era de fresa. Una pequeña pregunta lo embargo ¿a qué sabría Lucy con fresa? miró los labios de ella aquellos eran una incitación hacia algo que podríamos considerar prohibido, pero de todos es sabido que él no era alguien que siguiera las normas ― perdóname Lucy...

Dicho esto él se apoderó de los labios de Lucy, la cual se quedó literalmente petrificada. No sabía si aquello era cierto, probablemente se tratara de un sueño, o quizás el efecto del vino le estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones, porque para ella todo esto no tenía sentido. Sin embargo aquellas preguntas se quedaron en su cabeza mientras sentía como Natsu tímidamente empezaba a mover sus labios cosa que se le hizo irresistible a ella y empezó torpemente a corresponderle. Mientras a los otros extremos el beso Natsu creyó que era todo un error lo que había hecho, pero no podía resistirse ya más los labios de Lucy, incluso ella en si era una tentación. Mas la idea de que todo era un error se disipó rápidamente al ver que ella no lo apartó así que poco a poco empezó a mover sus labios saboreando aquella mescla entre fresas y Lucy, realmente exquisita.

La sensación de aquel beso les encantaba, el baile de aquellos labios ya era a compas y cada vez requería más, ella subió sus manos hacia los cabellos del chico atrayéndolo mejor hacia ella mientras ella abrazaba atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo. Aquello era inmensamente placentero, a pesar de que había una rara sensación de "más", pero todo lo bueno se acaba, o es pensaron ellos mientras se vieron forzados a separarse por la falta de aire. Ambos rostros estaban cubiertos por un ligero sabor carmín que decoraba sus mejillas

―Lucy... ― empezó a hablar él juntando ambas frentes ― has de prometerme una cosa

―¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó ella confusa.

―Prométeme que nunca besarás a alguien que no sea yo ― le ordeno tímidamente mientras el rubor de su rostro crecía ― no soportaría verte con alguien que no sea yo.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Lucy aún más de lo que estaba, mientras asentía temerosa, sinceramente aquello era una confesión, pero si aquello era eso entonces eso daba a entender que él sentía lo mismo que ella, su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético, debía corroborarlo

―Pero tú también debes de prometerme algo

―Lo que quieras

―Que solo me besarás a mí únicamente ― ella le miro nerviosa mientras él ensacaba una gran sonrisa

―Puedes darlo por hecho.

Al finalizar esa frase el volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, pero esta vez mas posesivo, ella lo notó y le encantaba. era perfecto, aquel momento era realmente perfecto, no quiso ni preguntarse como había sido, ni que habría pasado para que esto sucediera, ella que creía que algo así no sucedería jamar, estaba ahora rebosante de alegría al sentir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ambos se encontraban embriagados por aquella sensación, pasión, el querer sentir algo más se había convertido en pasión, un a ferviente pasión que los empezaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo, el recostó con ciudad a la chica en la cama sin dejar de besarla y cuando la tuvo bajo de él sus besos empezaron a recorrer otro sendero. Era cierto que el sabor a fresa y Lucy está muy bien, pero el solo Lucy era muy embriagador, podríamos decir que la fresa rebajaba el sabor enloquecedor de Lucy. Sus besos se centraron su cuello y se hacían más profundos con cada suspiro que soltaba la joven al sentir aquella sensación.

―Dejémoslo así ― empezó a decir entre cortado Natsu mientras se separaba un poco de ella

―¿Porque?

―Estamos yendo muy rápido ― se excusó él mientras veía la cara de enfado de Lucy ― aparte si te hago algo Erza me matará.

―¿No quieres hacerlo porque le tienes miedo a Erza?

―¡No le tengo miedo!

―Pues entonces sigamos ― le pidió ella atrayendo nuevamente a su lado ― yo te protejo.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras Natsu solo se dejaba llevar, por una Lucy que era desconocida para él, y `puede que para ella misma se viera desconocida y que en realidad era también impulsada por la pequeña competencia que había hecho a Cana con la bebida (aunque Cana ni estaba presente). Pero aquello en parte le gustaba a Natsu, la pasión que ella le emanaba le encantaba y sin miramientos se dejó consumir, _A la mierda Erza_ se dijo mentalmente mientras bajaba sus manos por los muslos de Lucy y se acomodaba en ella.

Lucy por su parte le empezó a quitar el chaleco y acariciar su espalda y pecho, deleitándose con el caliente cuerpo del chico, él por su parte empezó a subir sus manos levantando(sin querer)su vestido, el suave tacto de la piel de Lucy era realmente delicado, siguió subiendo sus manos hasta los pechos de ella cubiertos por aquel sujetador, decidió explorar un poco más "profundo" y elevó el sujetador dejando sus pechos a merced de sus manos, las cuales volvieron a deleitarse con la suavidad de sus pechos, y aunque en aquella ocasión no sabía que lo que realmente tocaba era su pecho, en esta ocasión sí que lo sabía, así que procedió a masajearlos lentamente, provocando que ella gimiera un poco.

Fue en ese momento en el que él decidió que aquel vestido le estorbaba, y con un poco de ayuda de Lucy lo quito de su camino al igual que sus pantalones. Lucy aprovecho este momento para elevarse un poco haciéndolo sentar a él en la cama y a ella encima.

Los besos apasionados de Lucy intentaban mantener la pasión del momento, mientras Natsu intentaba inútilmente de quitarle el sujetador, cosa que consiguió quemando el agarre metálico. con el sujetador fuera de combate, él volvió a poner su mano en el pecho de Lucy y bajo la cabeza, probándolos, lamiéndolos, eran blandos y suaves y lo que principio iba a ser un acto suave, dejo de serlo al escuchar los gemidos de Lucy que le hacían desesperarse.

Los labios volvieron a juntarse y el, bajo las manos sujetándolo el trasero de ella atrayéndolo a él, ella por su parte empezó a mover las caderas haciendo más intenso aquel roce que empezaba a ser desquiciante. El ambiente de la habitación era sofocantes y ambos cuerpos solo tenían algo en la cabeza, "más".

―Natsu ― gemía ella sintiendo como los labios de chico volvían de forma desquiciante a su cuello

Él la recostó nuevamente en la cama de manera delicada sin dejar su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando su mano con rumbo hacia la ahora húmeda intimidad de ella. Empezó con suave movimientos sobre la ropa interior de ella. Mientras veía como Lucy se estremecía de placer, gimiendo y pronunciando su nombre, cosa que le hacia excitarse más.

Se alejó un poco de ella y la despojó de aquella prenda íntima, la cual no eras ahora más que una molestia. Volvió con rapidez donde estaba ella mientras que su mano empezó a juguetear con el clítoris de Lucy, haciéndola gemir. De manera delicada empezó a introducir un debo en la intimidad de ella, comprobando que efectivamente está estaba realmente "Húmeda"

Lucy por su parte empezó a estremecerse y moverse un poco siguiendo el ritmo de aquel travieso dedo.

En ese momento él no pudo más, la expresión de una Lucy con mirada avergonzada pero lujuriosa acompañada del rosado tono de sus mejillas y sus gemidos era lo suficientemente provocadora como para poder contenerse más. Se quitó rápidamente la única prenda que llevaba puesta en ese momento y se colocó encima de ella.

―Natsu ― gimió ella al sentir el contacto del miembro del chico con su intimidad, rápidamente se aferró a él mientras con que con cautela Natsu se introducía en ella.

Es cierto que en ese momento, ya no era placer lo que Lucy sentía, aquella era una gran molestia que se estaba convirtiendo en dolor. Su cuerpo se tensó y se aferró aún preocupado Natsu que creía que algo estaba haciendo mal.

―¿Estas bien ?

―Si ― respondió ella intentando controlar el dolor.

Natsu al verla, ahí bajo de él con los ojos cerrados, solo atinó a besarla dulcemente en la frente mientras que poco a poco terminaba de introducirse en ella. En ese momento no supo que hacer el cuerpo de Lucy estaba totalmente tenso y él tenía miedo de lastimarla.

No pasó más de un minuto en el que el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a relajarse, al sentirlo él empezó brevemente a moverse, ella por su parte sentía aquello como una pequeña molestia que poco a poco se transformaba en algo más.

Para Natsu todo era fabuloso, el cuerpo de Lucy era demasiado placentero, todo esto era maravilloso, su olor, su sabor y ahora el placer que le brindaba era demasiado. Ella por su parte empezaba a gustarle aquella intromisión, y empezó a mover levemente sus caderas en un intento de recibir más placer.

El movimiento rítmico de ambos cuerpos no hacía más que llevarles a un mundo de placer desconocido para ambos. Él la atrajo hacia consigo colocándola sentaba sobre él, que a su vez también estaba sentado, la cogió de las nalgas con las manos y empezó a moverla.

―Natsu ― gemía ella descontrolada mientas se aferraba a él e intentaba ayudarle moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo que el de él.

No creo poder aguantar más...

El ambiente era sofocante, caliente, y aquellos ahora sudorosos cuerpos seguían moviéndose entre gemidos, él volvió a colocarla en el la cama embistiéndola mas rápido, ambas mente había cerrado sus puertas y estaba dejando que aquella pasión los terminara de consumir.

El aguante de Natsu no duró más que un par de minutos más y con una embestida fuerte termino de correrse dentro de ella, mientras que ella por su parte termino siendo embargada por una excitante sensación que produjo él dentro de ella. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban agitados y cansados, pero se sentían realmente bien.

―Te amo ― dijo ella depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico.

―No más que yo ― replicó el apoderándose de los labios de ella.

Aquella noche, a pesar de la hora que era, acababa de empezar y para aquellos que habían permanecido tanto tiempo separados, solo tenían una cosa en la mente. Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Caminaba por aquellas frías y oscuras calles ya desiertas, estaba desconcertada, nerviosa pero sobre todo avergonzada. Debió haber hecho caso a su cabeza cuando decidió encaminarse a casa de su amiga. Ahora simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni notó la presencia de aquel chico, el cual al verla así, en ese estado y a esas horas le llamó mucho la atención.

―Enana! ― llamó é mientras la cogía de los hombros haciéndola detener. La cara de Levy al ver a Gajeel era un poema. Un sonrojo profundo apareció en su rostro.

―No estoy lista! ― exclamó ella volviendo a recordar aquella escena, puede que Lucy no fuera mucho mayor que ella pero aun así ella no estaba preparada para hacer "_eso_".

Él por su parte la vio sin entender.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo? ― preguntó extrañado ― de dónde vienes a estas hora.

―De casa de Lucy ― respondió nerviosa.

―¿Y qué ocurrió ahí?

―¡No estoy lista! - volvió a exclamar ella sonrojada.

―¿Qué ocurrió?

―¡Lucy! ¡Natsu! ― empezó a decir un poco alterada ― ¡gemidos! ¡gritos! ¡No estoy lista para eso!

Gajeel intentó interpretar aquellas palabras, intentando darles algún sentido lógico, pero por más que intentaba no podía admitir lo que por su mente pasaba, ¿acaso era posible que Salamander y la coneja estuvieran haciendo "_eso_"?

―Sexo ― dijo después de unos minutos él

―No estoy lista! ― volvía a repetir ella nerviosa mientras el sonrojo de su rostro era cada vez más profundo.

Él estaba preocupado, Salamander otra vez le estaba tomando la delantera. Giro su vista a Levy, puede que sus palabras fueran ciertas, y ella no estuviera lista, aunque ellos se veían a escondidas nunca habían llegado a más que besos, pero no podía dejarse adelantar ¿o sí?

Él la cogía con un poco de brusquedad mientras la acorralaba en una pared mientras ella lo veía sorprendida y nerviosa

―De verdad aun no estoy Lista ― empezó a decir ella mientras sentía que él se apoderaba de sus labios.

―Eso habrá que comprobarlo ― concluyó el mientras profundizaba más aquel beso, mientras una nerviosa Levy intentaba tímidamente seguirle el ritmo.

No se sabe con exactitud si aquella noche Levy de verdad estaba Lista para aquello, aunque Natsu y Lucy tampoco lo estaban, pero una cosa sí que sabemos que ninguno de ellos esperaba algo como esto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me gusto escribirlo =P

Participaré en el concurso de "Drabbles de emociones" espero que lo lean n.n

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
